You Belong With Me
by troyellafan25463
Summary: TxG song-fic to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. For now, its a oneshot, but might become a 2 or 3 shot


**Hi guys! I just got back from camping yesterday so I thought I'd write something. This is a song-fic-ish one-shot to Taylor Swift's song You Belong with Me, for those that don't know already. ******

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar. Sadly. ******

Gabriella Montez sighed, frustrated. She could see her best friend Troy Bolton making out with his slutty girlfriend Kimberly Mayson, the head cheerleader of East High School.

The reason she was frustrated? When Troy had been single, she had hinted many times (103 to be exact) that she loved him. Not the best friend/brotherly love but actual love that couples felt. Obviously, Troy had not taken the hints.

_*Next Day*_

"Hi Taylor," greeted a glum Gabriella. "How was your weekend?"

She got the usual "Fine, how was yours?" from her. "Oh, mine was super!" she said, faking a smile.

Taylor raised her eyebrows, but said nothing about it. Gabriella was never good at faking, but she let it slide. "So, what did you get for number 14 on page 212 in chemistry?" she asked, changing subjects.

"4=π+92x5÷6=17. How about you?" she replied. (**I know nothing about AP Chemistry and was too lazy too think of one that I know)**

"Same." Said Taylor. "Oh, god, we really need to get to homeroom, Darbus will freak!"

On the way there, they passed Troy and Kimberly making out by his locker. Gabriella caught a glimpse of his face as they passed by. _Odd, why doesn't Troy look happy? _She thought.

_*After School* __**(**_**I didn't feel like writing about the entire school day. Sorry!**_**)**_

"_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star…"_ rang Gabriella's cell. She groaned, hoping it wasn't Taylor calling about her weird behaviour at school today. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey Gabs. It's Taylor." _Damn it _she thought.

**Taylor**

Gabriella

"Hi Taylor! I'm just finishing my homework."

"**Sorry to disturb, but what was going on with you today at school?"**

"Well, I saw Troy making out with 'Kimmy' through his window and today at school and I can't help but think it should be me!" She ranted on and on.

"**Wow, Gabs chill! I can assure you that Troy would be lucky to have you and that he doesn't know what he's missing."**

"Aww thanks Tay. You always know how to make me feel better."

"**Anytime, Gabi. Oh, gotta go, dinner time! Seeya at school!"**

"Bye Taylor."

________________________________________________________________________

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

*_Gabi's POV*_

I could see Troy pacing around, talking on the phone, looking unhappy. That could only mean on thing: 'Kimmy' was upset about something he said.

I could hear him yelling into his phone "It was a joke, a friggin' joke!" then 'Kimmy' said "Well you sounded serious when you said my shirt was too tight and to watch my weight!"

"I knew it had shrunk in the wash, and you were unhappy so I said to watch your weight to try to cheer you up!" came Troy's reply. I cannot believe Kimberly is such an idiot. Of course he was joking!

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I was listening to country music, the kind she hated, with Troy. She didn't know why he loved country music so much. It was because his parents met while a country song was playing, and it was the kind of music he listened to after his grandma died.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time _

This morning, Kimberly showed up in a miniskirt so mini I could see her underwear! I was just wearing a t-shirt and some jeans.

That night, at the basket-ball game, while Kimberly cheered with the squad, I sat on the bleachers, daydreaming about me and Troy together.

_*Daydream*_

"_Gabi, I never should've dated anyone that wasn't you. So, will you be my girlfriend?" said Troy, on his knees._

"_Of course. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." I whispered. We leaned in and our lips met in the middle. After needing air, I pulled away, and Troy lifted me up on his white horse and we rode of to the sunset._

_And we lived happily ever after._

_*Daydream Ends*_

"Heellooo? Earth to Gabi!" said Taylor, waving her hand in front of my face. "They won!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I said, snapping out of my reverie. I went to congratulate Troy, as Taylor congratulated Chad.

*Later*

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard someone knocking on my balcony door. I went and opened it, realizing that it was Troy, looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey Gabi." He whispered.

"Troy, what are you doing at my house at 2:47 am?" I said.

"I think I need to break-up with Kimberly." He said, close to tears.

Even though I was overjoyed, I managed not too skip around the house singing 'He broke up with the slut! He broke up with the slut!' "Why?" I asked, engulfing him in a hug.

"Because I found out that she only wanted to have sex with me." He said, a tear escaping.

"Well, that's your fault! You just had to be so hot that she wanted to have sex with you! Can you blame her? After all, you're not much good at anything else…" I teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

Troy chuckled weakly. "See, that's why you're my best friend. You always know how to make me laugh."

I sang his favourite song softly to get him to fall asleep.

_Everybody just wants to get high  
Sit and watch a perfect world go by  
We're all looking for love and meaning in our lives  
We follow the roads that lead us  
To drugs or Jesus _

"Sweet Dreams, Troy." I whispered.

________________________________________________________________________

I still can't see why Troy still doesn't know that he belong with me. Maybe, just maybe, one day, he'll realize it.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me 

**My first songfic! And Troy's favourite song is Drugs or Jesus by Tim Mcgraw, which I do not own. Oh and for my story "I Love You", should I do a Rymar and a Jelsi or just leave it like that with an epilogue?**


End file.
